


Magic Word

by ohmyreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a wild Poe appears, author had way too much fun with the transitions, bartender!Rey, maybe some fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22274077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyreylo/pseuds/ohmyreylo
Summary: “What’s the magic word?”“Excuse me?”The bartender turns to face him. “I said, what’s the magic word?”Ben’s brain is short circuiting. Because this girl is beautiful. “I- Uh... Whiskey. Please.”*Modern AU in which Ben is stood up for a date, but his night ends up so much better than he could've imagined. Also there's smut. So much smut.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 25
Kudos: 304





	Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to @FlowersOfCarrot on twitter for kindly reading over this one for me!
> 
> enjoy ;)

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

Rey squirms as Ben teases her folds with the head of his covered cock, whimpering as he grazes her clit.

He repeats himself, louder this time, “Do you want me to fuck you?”

She nods vigorously, too overcome for words. 

“Yes?”

“ _ Yeah, _ ” she breathes.

“What’s the magic word?” He gently pushes himself against her heat, just barely angling the tip inside of her.

“ _ Please! _ ” Rey cries, desperate to be filled completely. 

“Please  _ what _ ?” 

* * *

“Fuck me,” Ben mumbles to himself, running a hand over his face. He has waited nearly 45 minutes. It’s safe to say that he’s being stood up. 

He’s really not that upset about it. This whole date was a set-up by his coworker, Hux, anyway. In fact, Ben doesn’t even recall ever agreeing to this before Hux gave him a place and time.  _ At least this bar is halfway decent _ , he thinks as he moves from a booth by the window to a seat at the counter.

The bartender has her back turned to him when he sits down. He doesn’t bother looking at her when he says, “Whiskey, neat.”

“What’s the magic word?” The bartender still has her back to him but the British feminine voice is no doubt coming from her.

“Excuse me?”

She turns to face him. “I  _ said _ , what’s the magic word?”

Ben’s brain is short circuiting. Because this girl is  _ beautiful _ . “I- Uh... Whiskey. Please.”

The girl smirks at him as she pours his drink and slides it across the bar. 

“So… bad night?” she asks, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter.

“Is it that obvious?” He doesn’t look at her, instead stares at his drink as he swirls it around between sips.

“Well, I did see you sitting over there broodingly staring out the window for almost an hour.”

“Oh.” Another sip.

The bartender looks him up and down. If Ben didn’t know any better he would think that she’s checking him out. But he has eyes. He can see that she’s miles out of his league. 

After a few seconds she inclines her head as if she’s just made a decision. “I’ve got an idea on how to make your night better.”

“Oh yeah?” He tries to keep his voice as dull as possible, ignoring all the entirely unrealistic possibilities his mind is rapidly cooking up. “And what’s that?”

* * *

“Please _ fuck me _ !”

Ben wastes no time, pushing himself in halfway in one thrust.

“ _ Ben! _ ” Rey shouts, already feeling unbelievably full. “God, Ben, you’re so  _ big _ .” One of her hands reaches immediately behind her, grasping for the bed frame, while the other clutches the bed sheets as she moans.

He begins a slow rhythm, thrusting in and out of her but still only halfway. She’s so  _ tiny. _ He’s afraid to try to go any deeper, afraid he’ll hurt her. Maybe if she-

“Hold your legs up,” he tells her softly, already lifting up one of her thighs with his hand.

She obeys, hooking her legs in each arm and holding them up as Ben speeds up his thrusts.

_ God, she’s so tight. So wet.  _ He’s already getting close. But he needs to make sure this is as good for her as it is for him.

“Rey,” he gets out between moans, “Tell me what you want.”

* * *

“Have a drink with me,” she tells him confidently, gesturing to the door where a young, handsome Latino man has just entered. “My replacement just got here. Hi, Poe”

Poe smiles and nods to his coworker in greeting. “Rey.”

_ Her name is Rey.  _

The man’s eyes flicker to Ben then back to Rey, who he gives a (not at all subtle) wink. 

Before Ben has had time to fully process all of this new information, Poe is switching places with Rey behind the bar and she’s coming around to sit down beside him. 

“More?” she gestures to his almost-empty glass as she settles into the seat to his right.

“No, no, I’m fine.” He doesn’t usually drink in the first place. But, he’s had better days. “Thank you, though.”

She nods and asks Poe for a glass of wine. After taking a sip, she says, “So, are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess?”

“Ben.” 

She smiles at him. “Hi Ben. I’m Rey.”

The corner of his mouth turns up against his will and he ducks his head to avoid her eyes. “You don’t have to do this because you feel sorry for me.”

“Who said I feel sorry for you?” There seems to be actual offense in her voice. “If you don’t want this I can-”

“No! No, I don’t mean-” Ben huffs and runs a hand through his hair. “There’s no reason for you to want to have a drink with me.”

This girl has the audacity to  _ laugh. _ “You really don’t know, do you?” she asks seriously, shaking her head. “Life is too short to not have a drink with a hot guy.”

He can feel the tips of his ears, thankfully hidden by his hair, getting red. “I- Um, thanks?”

Noting his discomfort at her compliment Rey quickly changes the subject, telling Ben about a funny story that happened at work last week. She is able to get a chuckle out of him.

***

They continue talking and it’s nearing the three hour mark when they reach a lull in the conversation. They’re the only customers left. Rey is still smiling, humming amusedly to herself about something Ben just said, when she catches his gaze drifting to her lips. She’s drawn to him, leaning closer, and closer, and-

“Ten minutes ‘til close!” 

They jump apart. 

Poe pretends to be apologetic. “Oh, sorry! Didn’t mean to startle you guys.” 

Rey rolls her eyes then looks to the man on her left. “Walk me out?” 

They walk to the door in silence. Ben is the first to speak. “Thank you, Rey. I had a really great time tonight and-”

“Ben, I’ll say it. I really like you. And if you feel the same way, then… then our night doesn’t have to end here.”

Ben has lost the ability to speak.

She hastens to explain. “Not that I mean we have to- but I’m not saying I  _ wouldn’t  _ want to- I just mean that-”

He recovers quickly. “My place is a 5 minute drive away if you-”

“Yes.”

***

When they’ve gotten into the back seat of the cab, Rey wastes no time in straddling his lap and pulling his lips to hers. Ben is just as eager, kissing hard enough to bruise with both hands splayed across her lower back, teasing the skin that’s barely showing.

Neither of them have any concern for their driver, as they’re both being  _ very _ vocal. Rey is repeating a mantra of  _ Ben  _ and  _ God  _ and  _ yes _ with every grind of her center against his tented pants. Ben hasn’t said a word since they entered the car but he’s anything but silent. His grunts and moans are absolutely  _ sinful _ . 

But Rey needs more. So, the next time they part for breath she leans down and whispers in his ear, “ _ Say my name.” _

* * *

“ _ Rey,”  _ he breathes huskily. “Want me to go deeper?”

“I-I don’t know if I can-” A long moan stops herself short.

“Do you want to take all of me?” 

She nods, and Ben pulls out so that only the very tip remains inside of her. Then, he eases ever so slowly into her heat until she’s taken him all. 

Rey gasps, hands moving to his chest to stop him for a moment. Never has she felt so completely  _ full.  _ Her body is on fire in the best way possible and it’s all she can do to remember to breathe. She never wants to forget this feeling.

“Is it too much?”

_ Yes. No.  _ It’s too much and not enough and  _ perfect _ all at the same time and it takes everything just for her to remember to shake her head in response to his question.

“You want me to keep going?” He’s visibly having a difficult time staying still.

“Y-yes,” she manages. Words are almost impossible.

He keeps the rhythm slow, almost frustratingly so. Rey can tell that he’s getting close. His thrusts are more jerky. His moans become higher pitched; this beast of a man is almost  _ whining. _ It’s the hottest fucking thing she’s ever heard and causes her to actually  _ clench  _ around him. 

He grunts as he reaches his hand between them, rubbing quick circles around her clit.

“ _ BEN!”  _ she screams, orgasm overtaking her. Her entire body is shaking. Her nails dig into his chest, desperate for anything to hold onto.

_ “Rey!”  _ He shouts her name as he empties himself into the condom with one final thrust.

Ben’s bedroom is silent beyond their labored breathing. He gently helps her to lower her legs before rolling off of her and pulling the sheets over them both.

After a while, when their breathing is almost back to normal, he gets up the courage to ask her, “Will you stay?” 

Her smile is bright, but she gives him a pointed look.

  
“ _ Please? _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I apologize for any errors; I wrote this as quick as possible and posted soon after. Might return to it to rewrite/add more one day but for now I hope it was up to par ;) 
> 
> as always, if you liked it let me know! kudos, comments, etc keep me writing. 
> 
> please consider checking out my other works!
> 
> such a funny thing- modern AU with a forcebond twist! (wip)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737394/chapters/41848259
> 
> hocus pocus roses- funny short modern AU one-shot  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444279
> 
> never not (thinking about you)- ex high school sweetheart one-shot with angst & smut  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335659
> 
> rise- tros spec with forceghosts and no (permanent) deaths :,)  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849829
> 
> in a sky full of stars- modern au first kiss fluff  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107013
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @riseofreylo :)


End file.
